Finding Jannet
by mimigene97
Summary: THIS IS NOT A ZOMBIE PROM STORY. THIS IS A HMS ORGINAL, CREATED BY MY FRIEND AND I... Jannet is a normal girl, living a normal life,until oneday, she goes missing. Her friends deciede to go find her. Rated K  for violence.


Writen in play form.

Characters:

Jannet... Two personalities, live and dead.

Natiele... Investegator, Jannet's best friend

Michelle... Natiele's investagative helper

Noel... Investegator helper

Mrs. D... Teacher

Mykayla... Jannet's mother

Gabe... Jannet's father

Lane... Man who murdered Jannet

Noah... Jocky, helper of Natiele and Michelle, and Noel

Justin... Jocky, also helps investigate

Andrew... Kid 1

Issac... Kid 2

Eddie... Jannet's boyfriend

Sierra... Mean girl... (Pop)

Denny... Sierra's boyfriend

[Outside of school, Jannet is walking out front doors. She gets to the sidewalk, and relizes that a stranger is following her.]

Jannet:(Starting to walk faster) Umm...

Lane: Hey, do want me to give you a ride home?

Jannet:(Freaked out) Uhh, no(stutter.)

Lane: Come on, you know you want to... (Puts arm on Jannet, stopping her.)

Jannet: (Scared.) Get your hand off me!

Lane: Come on...

Jannet: Stop, get AWAY, I said no!

Lane: (Takes her by arm and pulls back.)

Jannet: (Trying to get away) No, get OFF me.

(Hear Jannet scream, as Lane shoots her.)

Scene 2

(Two days later, in class.)

Mrs. D: As you all know, something very sad happened on Monday, (pauses) Jannet went missing, we don't know anything about it, so don't bother to ask... And THAT IS THAT! Now, back to the lesson.

Natiele: We have to figure out what happened.

Noel: But Mrs. D said that "That was that." no doing anything about it.

Michelle: Lets leave it to the cops to figure out.

Natiele: She was my BFF! I have to know what happened. You guys know that I'm that kind of person.

Michelle: True.

Noel: But do you really want to risk getting in trouble?

Natiele: Once AGAIN, she was my bff... it would take cops to long to figure it out, so why don't we take things into our own hands, and figure this out!

Noel: Count me OUT...

Natiele: Come on... she was your bff too!

Mrs. D: Noel, Natiele, stop talking, lets this be your first AND last warning.

(Bell rings, time for break.)

Scene 3

Sierra: I overheard you conversation, are you really going to look for Jannet's body?

Noel: Well...

Natiele: Yes, we are(Interupting Noel)

Noel: WHAT?

Natiele: Come on, it'll be fun.

Michelle: What do you mean by F-U-N?

Eddie: What will be fun?

Natiele: Oh, nothing. (Flirtatiously)

Noel: She's going too...

(Natiele puts her hand over Noel's mouth to keep her from saying it.)

Natiele: Nevermind her. We decided...

Noel: WE?

Natiele: Shut it... We're going to find Jannet's body.

Noel: She means, JUST HER.

Eddie: Well, since she WAS my girlfriend, can I help?

Natiele: Ya, totally.

Noel: Are you SURE?

Eddie: Cool, well, I have to go.

Natiele: Ya, me too.

(Natiele and Eddie exit.)

Michelle: She probobly thinks that know Jannet is gone, she can steal Eddie's heart.

Noel: Let's go to the bathroom, so I can fix my makeup.

Scene 4

(In bathroom. Noel thinks she see's something in the third stall.)

Noel: (Scared) Uh, Michelle?

Michelle: What?

Noel: Is there something in that stall?

Michelle: Which one?

Noel: the third one, to the right.

Michelle: Are you seeing things?... no, I don't see anything.

(A gust of wind flies by there faces, and they freeze.)

Noel: Wow.

Michelle: Is someone in here?(Yelling to room.)

Noel: I'm freaked out, let's go.

Scene 5

(Next day in gym.)

Brent: Natiele, wake up, get in the game.

Natiele: Sorry.

Noel: What are you doing?

Natiele: Thinking...

Noel: About what? About Eddie?

Natiele: Shut up! I mean Jannet. What if she is really dead?

Noel: Well...

Gym Teacher: Natiele, Noel, switch out with Issac and Andrew.

(Girls look at eachother.)

Scene 6

(Lunch.)

Noel: You've got to stop thinking about her.

Natiele: (slowly) I'm thinking about her, because I... Hey LOOK, there's Eddie.

Noel: (whispers to Michelle) She seems excited about him...

Natiele: Hi(Flirtatiously, AGAIN)

Eddie: So when do we start "Investagating?"

Natiele: Tommorow after school.

Eddie: Okay, see you then.

(Eddie leaves, Natiele turns to Noel)

Natiele: Are you okay? You seem scared.

Noel:: Yesterday, at break, I thought I saw something in the stall. Then a gust of wind flew passed out faces.

Natiele: Who did it look like?

Noel: I don't know...

Natiele: What if it was Jannet?

Michelle: I doubt it.

Noel: What if Natiele's right?

Michelle: So know you're on Natiele's side?

(Bell rings.)


End file.
